Birthday Suits
by Svelte Rose
Summary: After what seems to have been a night of partying, Sage and Mia wake up only to find each other in their birthday suits! So...if something happened, which it must've...why can't they remember it?


**Title**: Birthday Suits

**Chapter**: One

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Date**: March 22nd

**Notes**: No I don't own Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Warriors. And yes, I am a big fan of Mia/Nasuti. In this story, I'm using the dub names instead of their real names. I'm used to their dub names so it's easier for me to write. I don't know when the next chapter is coming out and this chapter really doesn't have much excitement. It's sort of suppose to be corny, funny, a bit on the stupid end, etc…hey, why don't you tell me what you think? =D

            A slender finger reached up to block out waves of noise pounding from two large subwoofers. Generally, she loved this music – nice beat, something to dance to. However, several obstacles kept her from enjoying this keg party. 

            "We're in the middle of nowhere." She said quietly to herself as she sidestepped a group of football players cheering on their teammate who was currently chugging as much of the yellow liquid as he could.

            She was not used to this environment even though many of her peers may be. The indistinguishable sounds coming from the bathroom was almost bad enough to make her self start dry heaving. Then there was the recognizable smell of beer stench which had probably ruled this house's atmosphere before her and her blue-haired companion showed up.

            "Hey Mia!" an exuberant female waved her hands wildly, already under some influence of the most popular beverage at this party. "Over here!"

            The brunette grunted with a grimace on her face as she weaved her way through the dancing crowd. "You know, I think it's about time I go home." Was the first sentence that came out of her mouth.

            Clearly within listening distance, the blue-haired companion raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You're kidding me right?" Noticing the look of dissatisfaction on her friend's face, she softened her features into a smile. "Girl, midterms are over, it's Spring Break. It's time to have some fun before you go back to that prep school of yours."

            This time, it was the brunette's eyebrow that arched. "Prep school? Your school is just like mine."

            Kayura raised a finger in difference, "Ahh, I beg to differ! It's co-ed, plus, I'm not the granddaughter of Tokyo's Renaissance Man."

            Mia rolled her eyes at the nickname given by the newspapers to her grandfather while setting down a glass of beer that had appeared in her hands. "People keep on offering me beer, where does it all come from? Mostly everyone here is underage…"

            Kayura stared skeptically at the girl, "Have you ever gone to a party like this before?"

            A hesitant shake was all it took to bring the large pearly whites of Kayura's into view. "You'll have fun!"

            "That has yet to be proven. I don't drink Satan's piss, Kayura." The brunette grumbled to herself as she moved her ponytail out of her face.

            Kayura sighed, there was no use talking to the girl.

            And while Kayura was making known her dissatisfaction, Mia looked curiously at the second glass of beer which appeared in her hand by no wishes of her own. Twitching as she search for an open space to set the offending cup down, she swung around and came in contact with a solid object, the beer spilling all over a green blazer.

            "Oh shit, I'm really sorry," She blushed furiously as she looked for something to dab his shirt with. By doing this, she also realized that several people were staring at the episode which just occurred.

            "It's alright," Came the quick reply as two large hands grabbed her fumbling fingers.

            Mia blushed as she looked in every direction except his.

            "CHOO CHOO!" The two were split apart as a crowd of linked, drunken individuals pushed through spilling beer everywhere.

            Mia quickly dashed out of the area flapping her arm to shake off the beer. She would have laughed at the funny scene it made…were it not her own embarrassment.

            Kayura found her dabbing at her arm with a paper towel. "What happened?"

            Mia blushed. "I accidentally spilt beer all over someone,"

            "Who?" The blue-haired girl prodded.

            "I don't know," Mia threw the towel on the counter. "I'm out of element here, I should go home,"

            "Pheesh! It happens all the time! Hell people would puke and roll in their own puke. Spilling beer on someone is nothing," Ignoring her friend's disgusted look at the visual, Kayura stuck one hand on her friend's shoulder, took the beer cup and held it up to her face. "Drink one glass, you'll feel more comfortable afterwards."

            "I told you, that stuff is the devil's piss and I don't drink it." She insisted.

            Kayura winked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you if anything happens."

~*~*~*~

            "Look, we need to talk." Spoke the deep voice as Mia left the school gates for that day.

            Flushing, Mia angrily clutched her school bag and started to speed-walk towards the parking lot. "We have nothing to talk about. God, I don't even know how you found me!"

            He cleared his voice, "Yes we do,"

            Turning around suddenly, Mia looked at him dead in the periwinkle eyes, "We have *nothing* to talk about. It happened two weeks ago, neither of us really remembers anything, so I'll repeat myself one last time…_we have nothing to talk about_."

            Their argument had caused several of Dasani's females to stare at the Adonis look-alike and their star student arguing. Many if not all, watched jealously, as the scene unfolded before their eyes. The fact that their star student was a bit of a loner in the school didn't call for any supporters so for someone who was known to be a bit of a prude talking to one of the city's most eligible, most pictorial high school guy was rather…demeaning to their own self-esteem. Dasani carried the best of the best and they considered themselves such. Mia, who lived quite an average life with her parents before they died, came into her wealth when she moved in with her estranged grandfather. She wasn't considered part of the crème de la crème by their standards.

            "Will you just slow down one second?" The male asked in an exasperated tone. He ran a hand through his thick mane of blond hair and scratched a corner of his cheek. "Whether or not we remember, I just think we should talk."

            Mia was one second away from screaming. Taking out her car keys, she pressed a button on it as it flashed once before opening up the driver's door and throwing her bag into it. "There's nothing to talk about." She repeated before getting into the car and shutting the door in his face.

            The blond sighed as he watched the black Mazda peal out of the school's parking lot. Standing there for a moment, contemplating his next actions, he hadn't realized his audience still hadn't left. "Hello?" He offered somewhat peeved. 

            There was no response, they probably didn't even notice his slight irritation.

            Sage twitched slightly.

            The girls of Dasani High stared adoringly at him as he bowed rigidly. Hopping into his car, Sage cursed all the years of discipline and manners his grandfather had instilled into him. Unfortunately, even if the concepts were a major part of his life, he pondered as to why it didn't help him that night and the morning after.

~*~*~*~

            Flopping onto her large bed, Mia brought one hand up to her eyes as memories flitted through her mind, ever since that party.

            _With a pounding head, aching muscles and the sun in her eyes, the brunette lifted her head before smacking her mouth together a couple of times. Her legs felt like lead and the covers felt tangled beyond belief. Bringing up the cotton bedcover to protect her eyes from the sun, Mia wondered for a slight moment how she had gotten home._

_            Wait a minute…cotton? Her bed had silk sheets! _

_            And her legs, though sore, the reason they felt like lead was because another pair of legs was entangled up in her own long legs. A faint scent of 'Armani' was still in the air, mixed with her own scent, 'Charlie Red'. _

_            Across her naked chest lay a defined arm clutching at her as if it were for dear life._

_            "Oh my god…" She said quietly to herself before jerking out of his grasp, out of the bed and in the process, waking up the occupant on the other side._

_            One look at his face had the blood in her body rushing to her head. He was the same guy whom she'd accidentally poured alcohol all over the night before._

_            Shaking her head with a growl under her breath, Mia looked around for her articles of clothing. "I have to leave," she mumbled softly before running towards the bathroom with a sheet wrapped around her bare body and an armful of clothing._

_            After sticking her black pants and tank top on as fast as she could, the brunette swung the bathroom door wide open only to meet the blonde putting his loafers on. Without another word, she quickly strode over to the doorway and pulled at it._

_            Try as she could and on the verge of tears, Mia tugged at the door but it just would not open. She caught a whiff of Armani before an arm gently took her from behind and the other reached out to turn the lock, opening the door._

_            Breaking out of his embrace, Mia ran down the hallway._

_            "I'm sorry," he finally offered after she disappeared around the corner._

            "~Sage Date, kendo champion at the mere age of three years old, race car champion at age 13, and now, Tokyo's youngest eligible bachelor of the year told SSN-TV that he appreciated the honor of which the city bestowed upon him. Anything else to say about this Mr. Date?~"  

            Changing the channels, Mia was lambasted with another television image of Sage Date. Groaning, she turned off the television and snuggled into the velvet couch.

            How could she have allowed it to happen? With a man who came from one of the most prominent families in all of Japan who was also known for practically getting his pictures in the newspapers at least once a week.

            Taking one look at the clock, Mia sighed in relief. Thankfully, tennis practice was in half an hour. She needed the stress reliever.

~*~*~*~

            "The hell," The blond haired girl muttered to herself as she threw her tennis racket into a large, grey duffle bag, sporting the Dasani insignia. "That match was mine," 

            "Calm down Bette, it was a close match. You're just having a bad day,"

            Bette shook off her friend's comforting arm, "Whatever,"

            "Hey Bette, hey Adzumi,"

            Both girls stiffened.

            Mia ignored the tension and opened up her bottle of water, "Awesome game today, Bette," She offered smiling gently, before chugging on her water.

            "Ugh," Bette sputtered out before turning around in a huff and stalking off, her blond ponytail swinging with each stomp.

            Adzumi glared at Mia, "Do you really have to rub it in?" she added before she too, stalked away in the same way Bette had just done minutes ago.

            Mia wiped her mouth slowly as she watched the two girls angrily walk away, muttering to each other and occasionally glancing back. _I wasn't really trying to rub it in._ She had gotten used to her classmates' attitudes after a while. It was usually worse after the mid-term scores were posted, listing the top twenty who scored highest. Knowledge came to her easy and tests rarely unsettled her so the name 'Koji, Mia' appeared regularly after every major score postings. Dasani was highly competitive. Her good grades mixed with her home situation, added onto the animosity many of Dasani girls felt for the half-Japanese, half-French girl.

            "Alright, team!" The coach called as girls hurried to gather around, "In a few weeks, the Invitational Games begin. As you all probably know, the games don't affect our school standings. Rather, it's the prestige that everyone goes after. We've been reigning champions for 3 years now and I'm hoping we'll do just as good this year." 

            Hoots and hollers erupted from the crowd.

            "However, some new schools will be invited to attend. I have the list if anyone wants to see it. Don't forget! We'll be practicing at the Invitationals' site tomorrow!" 

             Excited yelps were heard as they all gathered even closer to the tennis coach.

            Deciding that her curiosity was not worth the shoving and pushing she'd probably have to put up with, Mia packed her things and waved good bye to the coach. Tennis practice was over and even if some of the more dedicated individuals would keep on playing afterwards, they never really invited her and never made her feel as though she were worthy of such thoughts.

            Musing about these depressing thoughts, Mia pondered as to why Kayura herself had been missing that fateful night.

            She promised.

            She had promised she would take care of Mia.

            If finding herself naked as the day she was born with a man who was in _his_ birthday suit, then she didn't want to know what Kayura was like careless.

Ohhhh yeah, was she mad at Kayura.

~*~*~*~

"~Mia! Mia! You're gonna have to answer the phone one of these days! I know you're there, I know you're probably lying on that damn workout ball of yours -,~"

Mia fell off her purple exercise ball, grumbling vulgarities under her breath as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead, all the while listening to Kayura's voice ranting for the fifth time that week, on the answering machine.

"~Why haven't you contacted me? I've called you like fifteen times this week already! Okay, okay, that was an exaggeration but you know the point I'm trying to make. This is giving me ulcers…please call me girl. Otherwise, I'm gonna think I actually did something wrong…which…I'm pretty sure I didn't, unless you're reminiscing about that one time I -,~"

Mia picked up the phone, "Kayura?"

"~Mia!? MIA!? Thank god…I knew you were there,~"

Sighing, Mia rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Look, stop calling,"

"~God…what's up your butt? Did something bad happen?~"

Her hand now massaging the back of her neck, Mia licked her lips brooding about her next comment, "No," She finally offered.

"~What's going on then? You sound really…~"

"Why don't you ask Mr. Date for the story, hm? Because I really do not have the time or the energy to even begin trying to figure out WHY I woke up to a situation I've never even been close too. Plus, you promised if anything were to happen be it good or bad, you would look after me and you didn't." With an angry 'good-bye', Mia slammed her cordless phone back in its jack.

~*~*~*~

Kayura stared at the phone in her hands, sadly. "I…" At a loss for words, she threw the phone onto the bed and leaned against the post. "Wow…"

~*~*~*~

"Miss Kayura, could you please tell us what fascinates you so outside this window that you just had to disrupt this class in order to attend to it," Came the dry tone of the math teacher's voice.

Kayura sat up and looked at the man, "I apologise Teacher Afannon, it won't happen again,"

"I know."

She sighed.

~*~*~*~

When the bell rang for the last time that day Kayura practically leapt out of her seat and in a flurry of papers, dashed out of the classroom. 

Obviously in a hurry, it didn't help her disposition when she was stopped numerous times along the way by classmates who wanted to share the latest gossip or ask her little things here and there. Already at the end of her patience, Kayura vowed, quietly in her thoughts, that the next person who asked her about when the next football game was would initiate a WWF smackdown.

"HEY KAYURA! We need help figuring out something…you see, we all can't figure out when the next game is going to occur or where it's going to be. Give us a hand will ya?" Another junior asked. Following behind 

_Without a single hesitation, Kayura's leather school bag came into contact with the junior's nose. She did promise a WWF Smackdown. He got off easy, she thought._

Unfortunately, the little briefcase scenario was a brief moment where the petite blue-haired girl indulged herself with sadistic thoughts. Cackling, she stared at the arched eyes of the junior before coughing and then clearing her throat. "It's this Friday, at Moinus High,"

"Thanks…You aren't tripping on some weed are you?" He stared suspiciously at the small girl.

"Tri-whaaa-aat?" She twitched. This time her briefcase really did come in contact with his face.

Ohhhhhh yeah, Parisu definitely got off easy.

~*~*~*~

After that debacle, Kayura ran around the parking lot searching for the familiar silver Celica GT. Having not found it, her eyes strayed to where groups of people were forming, each in their separate cliques. Standing in front of a metallic blue Corvette was a group of five boys where she knew she'd find her prey. 

Of all the groups, it was probably composed of the most popular guys at this particular high school. Each of them were accomplished in their own ways…for instance, Sai, the light-brown haired guy was probably their school's best swimmer and definitely the best tennis player. His grades were exceptional but could not match Rowan's who was the dark-blue haired guy in their group. Hell, nobody's grades could match Rowan's. Already taking courses at their local university, he stayed in their grade mainly because of this specific group of friends and because he was their city's track star in the high school system. He was also the president of the archery club. Kayura snorted as her eyes fell upon the most muscular male of the group. His name was Kento, quarterback for the school's football team and mid-field player on the lacrosse team, Kayura wondered how he could be so quick on his feet yet so slow in his mental process. Next to him stood the varsity captain, who strangely owned a white Bengal tiger. Yes, Ryo had his very own tiger. 

"God his father must've pulled a lot of strings for that to happen," She snorted.

And finally, next to Ryo was Sage, the object of her desire.

Er…desire as in she needed to talk to him. Not the want kind of desire as in…yeah.

What didn't this man do? His grades were a few pegs lower than Rowan's but they were still up there. The only school activity he participated in was their kendo club but even then, he probably shouldn't even bother. A kendo champion at age 3, he rarely competed in high school events. Even now, she still couldn't believe he was a race car champion at age 14 nonetheless!

If not known for their accomplishments, their antics were noted by upperclassmen and lowerclassmen alike. She still remembered the flames of the Bunsen burner shooting to the ceiling. Oh yes…how did that occur? If memory didn't fail her, they had turned on the burner for a chemistry lab. Kento had decided to grab some paper towels from a nearby dispenser. Clearly not thinking…_Like he usually doesn't_. Kayura snickered to herself, he reached for it over the Bunsen burner. It was a miracle he didn't get burned but the fact was that when he jerked back, he had a trail of paper towels clutched in his hands. Cheap paper towels were highly flammable as they found out because in a split second, the whole thing was engorged in flames. What had begun as a little Bunsen burner flame turned into a goddamn bonfire on the desk. Instead of putting out the burning paper towels, Ryo had reached to turn the burner off but only succeeded in making that little burner into a flame thrower. As students ran screaming out of the room, Kayura couldn't help but kneel on the floor laughing her ass off. And what did the teacher say? 'Oh, that's not a problem.'

"I guess having a pretty face gets you out of a lot of stuff," She said to herself, at the same time acknowledging that the five boys were lookers…which probably accounted for the fact that their respective fan clubs had crowded around the car watching them play with a ball of beans.

What was it called? Hack Sack? Sack Hack? Was it Hacky Sack? Nahh…maybe it was Sacky Hack? Nope, it was called Sack of Hack.

"Sage Date!" Her loud voice boomed just as the ball of beans fell to the ground.

The blond looked up at her and a confused expression flew across his features. Kayura couldn't blame him, she didn't associate herself with them and they didn't seek her out. The only time she had come across them was as a cheerleader at the football games. Even then, the only reason she would say anything to anyone of their group members was when she cheered Kento.

"Bleh." Yeah, she felt better after that small outburst.

Excusing himself, the Apollo-look-alike reached Kayura in a few moments. Following closely behind was the rest of his group. "Hello,"

"Well, well, what a pleasure it is to see you again Kayura, tell us, what convinced you to come down from that pedestal of yours to grace us with your presence?" Kento smirked.

"Your sarcasm is unwarranted and certainly not needed," Kayura rolled her eyes. 

"Ooooo…watch the claws missy!" Kento mockingly backed up as if he were afraid.

            Shaking her head, Kayura turned her attention to Sage, "Listen, you have a minute?"

            "We've got a few minutes to spare sure!" Kento chirped up smartly.

            "Privately?" She added, ignoring the jibes from the football player.

            "Come now Kayura, you're among friends," Kento answered once more.

            "We don't gossip half as bad as you women do," Rowan added.

            Kayura's eye arched as her back arched defensively, hands going straight to her hips, "We women? For someone who's supposedly a child prodigy, you sure don't know how to apply that knowledge. That's rather ignorant of you to stereotype half the world's population in one statement."

            Sai's eyes widened, "Okay, okay, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that,"

            "Sai," Kayura barely let him finish his sentence, "Don't even bother explaining,"

            "What is it you want Kayura?" Sage asked calmly.

            "I need to talk to you privately," Kayura answered, looking at him straight in his eyes.

            Gaze unwavering, Sage shrugged indifferently and motioned toward his friends, "I'm sure whatever you can say to me, you can say to my friends,"

            "It's alright princess, we're pretty good with secrets," Ryo winked.

            Kayura arched her eyebrow as her arms crossed on her chest, "I want to know how you could be connected to Mia's strange mood lately. As far as I know, you guys have never met, directly,"

            "It's PMS dear Kayura," Kento cackled as he and Ryo pounded fists.

            "And of course, you would be the most informed, now wouldn't you?"

            "No…You would. God, you act as if you're on it 24/7."

            "God Kento, such wit. You should invest that sort of talent," Kayura started sweetly.

            "Why thank you," He offered arrogantly, flashing a big smile.

            "Say…the Barney Show?" She finished.

            "Yeah, you can show me the ropes!" He chirped.

            "Which ones are you talking about Kento? The ones that goes around your neck or the ones you use in bed?" Her eyes flashed brightly.

            Kento moved closer, "Why don't you drop by Saturday night and find out?"

            Kayura snorted, "With a head your size, I'm not sure I'll even be able to fit on the block.

            Kento shrugged, "Hey, at least you're finally admitting I'm smarter than you,"

            "You only wished you thought as fast as you moved on the football field,"

            Sai stepped between the both of them and held up both of his arms, separating the two, "Stop it guys,"

            "Yeah Kento, you better stop flirting. Kayura might get the wrong ideas," Ryo laughed.

            "Hey Ryo," Kayura smiled brightly. 

            "Huh…yeah?" He asked turning his attention to her.

            Kayura's eyes flashed again, "How is Medusa?"

            "Oh Wicked Witch of the West, wouldn't you like to know,"

            Even if it was rhetorical, Kayura chose to respond, "Yes, last time we talked, she mentioned how you loved mirrors…and oh what was it? Things appear larger than they seem?" 

            "Guys! Move out of the way, a bus is trying to get in!" Rowan finally interrupted shoving the lot of them aside. After reading the side of the bus, Rowan posed a question the rest of them were wondering about, "What are Dasani High girls doing here?"

            "Invitationals are being held here, Dasani girls are the reigning champions," Sai answered for the lot of them.

            Kayura dashed towards the bus, her original assignment forgotten.

            "Hey Kayura! Don't you have to talk with us?" Kento sarcastically called out to the running figure.

            "Go back and play that stupid Sack of Hack game of yours!" She retorted before disappearing behind the building.

            "What the…sack of hack!?" Kento's left eye twitched. "Whatever."


End file.
